The invention relates to a semiconductor device having a semiconductor chip, and to a method for producing it.
A semiconductor chip is typically provided as a component of a semiconductor device having external contact areas and a housing. The semiconductor chip is arranged within the housing, such that the housing protects the semiconductor chip.
The external contact areas of the semiconductor device enable functional access to the semiconductor chip outside the housing. Consequently, the semiconductor device has an electrically conductive redistribution wiring, which is arranged within the housing and electrically connects the contact area on the semiconductor chip to the external contact areas of the semiconductor device.
The semiconductor device also typically has a circuit carrier, which provides the external contact area and on which the semiconductor chip is mounted. The circuit carrier can be a leadframe or a wiring substrate. The contact areas of the semiconductor chip are electrically connected to internal contact areas of the circuit carrier via inner connecting elements. Said inner connecting elements can be bonding wires or flip-chip contacts in the form of solder balls. The circuit carrier and the inner connecting elements provide the inner redistribution wiring of the semiconductor device.